


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by Allthefandoms22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 70s AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Kids, Beatles - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Destiel, Kinda, M/M, The Beatles - Freeform, alternate universe- the 70s, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthefandoms22/pseuds/Allthefandoms22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is obsessed with the Beatles and Cas is a dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

"Dean, your friend is here!"  
Cas smiles politely as his friend's mother opens the front door wider, silently inviting him and his mother inside. While the two women strike up a boring conversation about school or something, Cas stares anxiously at the staircase just in front of him. He soon hears the pounding of feet and, as expected, Dean appears at the landing.  
"Hi, Cas! C'mon upstairs, I wanna show you something!"  
Castiel kicks off his shoes and runs upstairs. Dean waits for him for a few seconds, then races back up the four remaining steps leading from the landing to the upstairs hallway.  
"What is it?" Cas calls as he turns the corner.  
"It's a surprise! C'mon!" Dean says, disappearing into his room.  
Castiel follows and almost slips as he whirls around to close the door behind him. Socks and hardwood floors don't mix, he decides.  
Cas turns around. Dean is standing in front of a small table that Cas doesn't remember being in his room before. Castiel takes a few steps closer and notices a large, rectangular—no way. He gasps.  
Dean smiles triumphantly and puts his hands on his hips. "Like it? My dad got it for me for my birthday."  
Cas stares in awe at the brand-new turntable Dean is referring to. He can't help but feel a little jealous—Michael, his oldest brother, had to save up for _months_ to buy his turntable. And Dean got one for his _birthday!_ And his eleventh, at that!  
"Lucky!" Cas exclaims. "You're the first kid at school to get his own record player!"  
"And look, my dad even taught me how to work it!" Dean says, plopping down on the floor next to the table. He reaches under it and retrieves several records. "What do you want to listen to? I've got the Monkees, the Who, the Beatles—"  
"How about the Beatles? Everyone keeps talking about them, but I don't think I've ever heard any of their songs," Cas says, sitting down next to his friend.  
Dean gaped at him. "You've never heard the Beatles? Where have you been the past seven years?!"  
"Across town," Cas says, tilting his head. "You've been to my house; you should know that."  
Dean smiles and shakes his head. "Man, I gotta show you this song." He takes a record out of its sleeve and carefully sets it on the turntable. Castiel watches him press a couple buttons and move the needle to a position about halfway through the record. He presses another button and the needle lowers. Cas hears a guitar start playing.  
 _"Oh yeah I'll_  
Tell you something  
I think you'll understand..."   
Dean stares at Cas intently, looking for a reaction.  
 _"When I_  
Say that something…"  
Cas glances at his friend. Dean seems to be waiting for him to do something. But what?  
 _"I wanna hold your haaand...!"_  
Oh. Cas thinks. _Is that it?_ He reaches out and takes Dean's hand.  
Dean looks confused and looks down at his hand, now intertwined with his friend's. "Cas, what...oh." Dean smiles and looks back up at his friend. "I didn't really mean…"  
"Oh," Cas says. He starts to pull his hand away.  
"No, don't," Dean says quickly. "It's...fine."  
Cas smiles.  
 _"I wanna hold your hand..."_


End file.
